Naruto the Fox Sage
by lukyshot123
Summary: Naruto at a young age makes a deal with Kurama. The promise of an apprenticeship in exchange for a few favors. What could this mean for the future of the leaf village, and every other elemental country. Greyish Naruto. Powerful Naruto. NarutoxTemari.
1. A new development

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Sigh…)

Normal Dialogue "Hi"

Normal Thoughts 'Hi'

Demon/Boss Summon Dialogue "**Hi**"

Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts '**Hi**'

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki lay crying in his torn up bed, in his rundown apartment. "Why, why do they hate me so much?" he asked himself, tears running down his face for the first time for what felt like forever. Eventually, however slowly, he fell asleep.

The young blonde then found himself in a sewer-like place. "**Come closer**" a deep gravelly voice called. He looked to where it came from, and was faced with a giant cage. As instructed, he approached said cage. When he did, he was met with a large eye, with a blood-red iris, and a slit for a pupil.

Naruto stumbled back, and fell over in fear. "**Don't be stupid, I can't hurt you kid**" it said. "You can't?" Naruto asked confused, one eyebrow raised. "**Of course not! What did you think the cage was for, aesthetics?**" it asked sarcastically.

"R-Right" Naruto stuttered, obviously still scared. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, after quite a bit of time staring at it. "**Can't you tell, I am the mighty Kyuubi!**" the now known Kyuubi responded, light finally revealed what it looked like. It was a massive fox, with reddish orange fur, and nine swishing tails behind it.

"No way, the Yondaime killed you!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger a Kyuubi. "**Sorry to tell you, he didn't kill me, nobody can. He simply sealed me in you to stop me, some father he was eh?**" Kyuubi said with a chuckle at the end. "What do you mean father?" Naruto asked, once again lost.

"**Wait, you mean you didn't know?**" Kyuubi asked, just as confused as Naruto was. "No, the old man just said that my parents died when I was born, and that he never knew them" Naruto said sadly. "**Oh that is bullshit! I know for a fact he knew, because I was sealed inside your mother before you, and I had access to her senses. I heard that entire conversation!**" Kyuubi yelled out enraged.

"He knew, he knew the whole time! He lied to me, he hates me just like everyone else, he didn't tell me about you either!" Naruto yelled out, quite angry himself. "**Now hold on, what he did may be horrible, but I don't think he hates you**" Kyuubi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused yet again. 'This guy is confusing' he thought. "**Your father probably had allot of enemies right? Well, what do you think would happen if they knew he had a son that looked just like him?**" Kyuubi asked. "They would; come after me!" Naruto was hit with realization.

"**I think that old man is the only one that likes you**" Kyuubi theorized. "Man, but still, he could have just told me to keep it a secret, Dattebayo" Naruto sighed. "**Hey, I have an idea**" Kyuubi said smirking, well, as much as a fox could anyway. "Yeah?" Naruto said, prompting him to explain.

"**How about a deal, I train you, and make you powerful, and you do three things for me?**" Kyuubi asked. "What three things?" Naruto asked. "**You rip off a bit of the seal, so I can gain access to your senses, you kill Madara Uchiha**" he said, listing off the first two. "Who's that?" Naruto asked. "**The man that forced me to attack your village five years ago**" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded, "And the third?"

"**You stop letting people walk all over you! You're my host, show some pride for Kami's sake**" Kyuubi bellowed. "Yes! You've got a deal!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Kyuubi put on another foxy smirk "**Great, now, walk up to the seal, and rip off a bit of the seal, about a thumbnail's worth should do it**" he instructed.

Naruto did as he was told, and he looked to Kyuubi "Now what?" "**I do this; it will make you physically able to handle my training, starting tomorrow every night during your sleep we will train. Oh, and by the way, call me Kurama**" Kurama said, sticking one claw to Naruto's forehead.

A golden flash surrounded the five year old, and when it cleared he was different. He had grown an additional three inches, a substantial amount for a five year old. His hair was longer, and had streaks of Kurama's fur color going through it. His eyes were still blue, but the pupils were slits. (Like when he first used rasenshuriken)

"Thank you Kurama-Sama" he said kneeling. "**Kurama-**_**Sama**_**, oh I like that**" the large fox chuckled. "**Oh another thing, don't be too good, try to mediate your skills when you go to the academy. Don't be to terrible though, just try to fly below the radar**" he advised. "Of course, Kurama-Sama" he said, getting up. "**See you tomorrow kid**" the large fox said, waking up his new student. And thus, a new era in the Elemental Nations had begun.


	2. Team 8

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite, as well as the people who simply read, I love you all! (as much as you can over the internet and stuff)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I have to post this here?

Normal Dialogue "Hi"

Normal Thoughts 'Hi'

Demon/Boss Summon Dialogue "**Hi**"

Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts '**Hi**'

Seven years had passed since that day, and now we find our hero sitting in the academy, bored out of his mind waiting for his squad to be announced. 'Oh god Kurama-sensei, why does it have to be so dull here?' he asked his tenant. '**Because you have the attention span of a squirrel, that's why**' the fox sighed '**and what happened to Kurama-Sama**.'

'It got boring' was his answer. '**And point proven**' Kurama said, dry humor was something the fox used quite often. "Squad seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka called out. Kiba repeatedly bashed his head into the table at _that_ news.

Naruto felt sympathetic for one of his only friends. 'Poor guy' he thought shaking his head. '**I agree, being on a team with those two is a fate worse than death**' the fox responded with a sagely nod. "Squad eight, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka continued.

This was Naruto's time to bash his head into the table. Hinata Hyuuga, his stalker, on his squad. His very obvious stalker, by the way. In Naruto's mind, Kurama could be heard laughing like a madman. 'It's not funny sensei' he complained. '**Of course not, it's hilarious hahaha**' Kurama said, still laughing.

"Squad ten, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka" Iruka finished, to which Shikamaru and Ino groaned, and Chouji just kept on eating. It didn't take long for most of the Jounin to arrive. (If you don't know who's missing, GET OUT OF NARUTO FANFICTION FOREVER!)

A woman with black hair and dark red eyes came up. "Team eight; meet me at training ground eight." 'Alright, time for training with a stalker' Naruto thought. When the three fresh Genin arrived at the training ground, it was their sensei that broke the ice.

"Alright, let's all introduce ourselves shall we, I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuhi; I like Genjutsu and my group of friends. I dislike perverts, little orange books, and people who think Genjutsu is useless. My hobbies and dreams are private" she said, and pointed to Shino "you next."

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects, and people who think logically. I dislike closed minded people. My hobby is collecting new types of insects. My dream is to meet a girl who is not freaked out by the fact that I'm a living hive" he said.

"Alright, you next" Kurenai said pointing to Hinata. "M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes a-are N-Naruto-kun and c-cinnamon r-rolls. I dislike people that judge others and the caged bird seal. My hobbies are private" she said. 'Yeah, my privates' Naruto thought at that. "My dream is to become the head of the Hyuuga clan and get rid of the caged bird seal" she finished.

"Okay looks like I'm up" Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, ramen, foxes, and old man Hokage. My dislikes are ignorant assholes, people who don't take being a ninja seriously, stalkers, and the three minutes it takes instant ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, and making friends. My dream is to be rid of a certain thing that made my life Hell; and to be Hokage, to show that you don't have to have natural talent to be great" Naruto said.

'Made his life Hell, he must be talking about Kyuubi' Kurenai thought. 'One day Madara, you and I are going to have some SERIOUS words, and you are going to have a kunai in your throat' he thought with a scowl. '**Maybe I should tell him the truth about the reason I made that deal, oh well, I'll do it eventually**' Kurama thought lazily.

"Alright, meet me here again tomorrow at seven a.m. for your secondary Genin test" Kurenai said before vanishing in a shunshin. "Well, I'm going to talk to old man Hokage about something, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Naruto did, before vanishing in a shunshin as well.

Naruto reappeared in front of the Hokage's office. 'Time to tell him, oh well, I'm going to end up a Genin anyway, so there's really nothing to worry about' he thought, before walking in. "Ah, Naruto-kun, what can I help you with?" Hiruzen said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me who my parents were?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen paled "You know?" he asked. "Yeah, I do so why?" Naruto repeated. "Believe me, Naruto I didn't want to, I was going to tell you when you made Chunin. How did you find out?" Hiruzen said/asked.

"Yeah, that's just it, Kyuubi told me" Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "It what!" Hiruzen yelled in surprise. "Yeah, Kurama and I have a deal worked out. I allow him to have access to his senses like my mom, grow a backbone, and kill the guy who made him attack the village in the first place, and he makes me more powerful" Naruto explained.

"Well, I'm sure you'd understand if I'm a bit skeptical, right?" the Hokage asked. "Of course and so does Kurama-sensei, but I would like access to my old man's stuff" Naruto said. "Alright, and I'll call Jiraiya back to help you with the seals in Hiraishin and Rasengan" the Hokage said.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto yelled before vanishing in yet another swirl of leaves. 'That went better than expected' Naruto thought, sitting in his apartment. '**Of course, I came up with the plan**' Kurama boasted. 'You know for someone who hates the Uchiha because of their pride, you have one large ego' Naruto said.

'**Don't compare me to them**' Kurama growled. 'Alright, alright' Naruto conceded 'What do you think the next Genin exam is going to be?'

'**I don't know, it's always different, it's going to be about teamwork though**' Kurama said. 'What do you mean?' Naruto asked, lost. '**Well, they put you in teams of three for a reason**' the fox explained, slowly so that Naruto could understand.

On the next day, the met back at the training ground. "Alright you three, your test is to find me, the one that finds me will become a Genin, the rest go back to the academy, you have five hours, go!" she said, vanishing in an instant.

"Alright, Shino did you bug her?" Naruto asked. Shino nodded "Female on her headband, my bugs can find her anywhere." "B-but, only one of us can pass, why are you sharing information?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Well, for one, she never said that if all of us find her at the same time that we couldn't all pass, and secondly, why put us on a team of three just to break us up again?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Of course he wasn't going to say 'The demon that lives inside of me told me to.' Would you believe someone that said that?

'**Nice explanation kid, seems all of my training paid off**' Kurama praised. 'Of course, what, did you think I was an idiot?' he asked. "She's, around here somewhere" Shino said surprised. "Alright, Hinata, can you spot her?" Naruto asked.

"I-I can c-check" she said quietly, activating her Byakugan. "She's over there!" Hinata yelled uncharacteristically loud. Naruto reacted quickly, and tossed eight shuriken over in the called out direction. The illusion Kurenai was hiding in dispelled as a shuriken grazed by her arm, making her lose her focus.

"Well, good work, you all pass!" Kurenai congratulated her new students. "Meet here tomorrow for training" she said, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**Whew, and done! Next time, the first C-rank mission. Should I do the wave mission, or another one? Also, if I do the wave mission, should I add team seven to the mix? Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded.**


End file.
